The present invention relates generally to improvements in weapon systems and more particularly to a guidance control system for guiding a missile toward a target. There are a wide variety of different principles utilized by missile guidance systems to determine the course to the target and to actuate an auto pilot in a manner to properly guide the missile. All of these methods involve principles well-known to those skilled in the art and need not be further described here. However, it is also well-known that the accuracy of the prior art systems is insufficient to insure the missiles hitting the target. Cumulative errors result in sufficient inaccuracies in both range and bearing to require some means of redirecting the missile onto the preselected target at the terminal point. Missile guidance schemes employing midcourse and terminal guidance techniques have been proposed in the past. However, insufficient room and the lack of a multi-mode guidance radome have prevented the development of multi-mode guidance missiles utilizing broadband passive anti-radiation homing as a principle mode of guidance.